No sé como esto se alocó tanto
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Al parecer, Mario Hugo finalmente ha superado su amor por Patana. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser eso para la paz del estudio? ¡Pues bastante!
1. Una lágrima que dar

No soy una cursi con San Valentín, si por mí fuera haría lo que El Grinch. Pero como no tengo un trineo ni ganas de robarme todas las decoraciones, me queda hacer fanfics. El título de este salió de las animaciones de There she is!

31 minutos no es mío o mi padrino sería el mismo diablo

* * *

Los dioses son seres conscientes de las necesidades humanas y de los misterios de la vida. Especialmente los dioses de la Grecia Antigua. Pero algunos fueron perdiendo sus papeles originales al ir avanzando la civilización.

Un hermoso joven observaba, desde una mullida nube, a un bello y bobo bebé que corría por el bosque, disparando a todo lo que veía. Su preciosa madre le había encargado que cuidara "que no se lastimara". Suspiró, hastiado por la labor. En los ojos del joven se podía ver la bondad y serenidad, en tanto que en los del niño sólo el capricho reinaba.  
Por suerte, no tardó en escuchar un llanto, desde alguna parte en el mundo. Aguzó el oído para poder oír mejor la plegaria.

-¿Porqué eres tan cruel, Cupido?- sollozó la voz- Ella simplemente no me ama ¿Para qué flecharme si no ibas también a herirla a ella?

El joven rodó los ojos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que preguntaran eso. Si tan solo les contara lo estúpido que se había quedado su hermano mayor (aunque usted no lo crea) por haber sido criado por fieras. Pero, como este dios no era de naturaleza malvada, bajó de su nube y siguió el rastro de la voz.  
Se quedó sorprendido al ver quién lo invocaba con su amargo llanto por desamor. Era un perro chihuahua, de pelo negro muy relamido, muy formal con su trajecito. Lloraba hecho bolita en un sillón, abrazado a un marco para fotos casi tan grande como él. El dios observó, en esos grandes y llorosos ojos, toda la triste historia que había detrás. El problema fue que, observando la historia de él, descubrió muchos más dolores.  
¿Cómo era posible que ÉL, Anteros, _Dios Ultor_, Dios vengador de las estupideces de Cupido, hubiera dejado pasar tanto dolor sin arreglarlo? ¡Pues eso se acababa ese día!  
Sacó su arco y sus flechas y apuntó hacia el enamorado sin suerte.

_Sólo te dolerá un poquito._

_. . ._

Juanín llegó a la mañana siguiente, de acuerdo a su horario comenzó por prender las luces. A las 6:55 le tocaba sacar a Guaripolo del baño, ya llevaba la manguera en la mano (para de pasada darle el baño que se merecía), cuando lo vio saliendo, detrás de Sopapiglobo, suplicándole. Eso le daba cinco minutos libres. Así que se dedicó a ordenar sus clips y continuar con el resto de la agenda, como si nada. A las 8 de la mañana llegó Policarpo, en vez de las 9:15, se veía un poco desvelado y no se había puesto bien la corbata.

-Buenos días Juanín.

-Traes mal anudada la corbata- le señaló.

-Top top top top, gracias por decir-me-lo. – y apartó la mirada, antes de escabullirse a su cubículo.

Continuó barriendo el estudio, junto con Bombi, pero al abrir el basurero donde sabían que estaba dormido el reportero estrella, lo encontraron vacío. Lo encontraron sentado en un sillón que iban a botar, muy preocupado y con el celular en la mano.

-¿Pero cómo que….? ¡Déjame explicarte, Hilaria!- timbró el celular otra vez- Dame unos minutos y cálmate, mujer, por favor.- presionó un botón- ¿Sonia? ¡Hola, justo iba a…! ¿Qué, como que…? Espera, ahorita te devuelvo la llamada. –volvió a presionar otro botón-. Mi preciosa Jazmín ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA A TODAS HOY?!  
El productor decidió no dar importancia a la vida amorosa de su amigo y continuar con todo. Al menos se ahorraba el tener que despertar a Bodoque.

A las diez de la mañana ya había aventajado mucho de su trabajo. Sólo le quedaba esperar que llegaran, como siempre, Patana y Mario Hugo juntos, además de Tulio y dar las colaciones a los tramoyas. Porque el Maguito había llamado diciendo que estaba enfermo y Cósimo Gianni estaba en París. París esquina con Londres.  
Pero sólo llegó Patana, con aire de sospecha. Revisaba el estudio como si estuviera entrando en un castillo samurái lleno de ninjas. El productor terminó por echarse en una silla, mientras el zombie continuaba limpiando, de vez en cuando se le caía un brazo, pero volvía a pegárselo.

-Esto es un desastre.- se quejó.

-¿Wrowrarwrre?

-Sí, Bombi, todo va mejor que nunca, pero… algo malo debe de haber. Empezando por Guaripolo.

-Wrararwrerwrerio.

-¿Cómo que estás escuchando todo lo que está pasando entre ellos?

Por toda respuesta, el mayordomo ladeó la cabeza y dejó ver que había perdido la oreja derecha.

-Wrerwrawruwrowriwro arwrwerwrero.

-¡¿Sopapiglobo es mujer?! Bueno, eso explica por qué puede tocar la guitarra sin tener brazos ¿Y está dejando a Guaripolo? ¿Pero por quién?

Bombi le miró, enojado, en señal de que quería su oreja de vuelta a seguirse aventando los chismes amorosos del estudio. Especialmente del anaranjado, porque este una vez le había escondido el brazo y desde entonces no le caía bien. Juanín se levantó para ir a buscar la parte perdida, cuando se encontró con Huachimingo. Él era el único que había llegado a tiempo, de acuerdo a la agenda.

-Ah, hola Juanín.- le saludó, muy sonriente, en tanto que al blanco se le estaba cayendo la mandíbula nomás de verlo. Y es que de la mano llevaba ¡A Sopapiglobo!- Tulio me dijo que te preguntara donde está el teléfono de Cindy.

-¿Tulio… llegando temprano?

Si Juanín tuviera mirada, estaría con los ojos como platos. Patana, a su lado, estaba igual.

-Huachimingo ¿Has visto a Mario Hugo?

Por toda respuesta, el legendario y moteado animal agitó la cabeza y se fue con su polola trofeo, muy sonriente. La estudiante y el productor se miraron el uno al otro.

-Todo aquí está muy raro- comentó Juanín.

-Normalmente a esta hora Mario Hugo me trae un ramo con flores o un chocolate. Pero… ya pasó media hora y nada. ¿Se habrá enfermado? ¿Se lo habrán comido sus perros?

Tulio apareció, lanzando papeles por todos lados y agitó a su bajito amigo. Se veía desesperado.

-¡Necesito el teléfono de Cindy Miraflores, mi novia! ¿Dónde lo pusiste, Juanín?

Tras recuperarse del mareo, apenas logró balbucir.

-Estaba en tu celular, el que cambiaste hace tres días. Respaldé su número en mi agenda ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

-_"¿Quieres que te lo pase?" Ñañañañañaña_…. -lo imitó-.¡Claro que sí, tonto!- soltó al productor, no tanto para que fuera por la libreta, sino porque observó la muy anonadada cara de su sobrina, quien se estaba llevando un ala al pico y la otra la tenía sobre el pecho, con el muy característico gesto de los Triviño Tufillo.

Y es que, aunque esa hubiera sido una mañana de locos, más de lo normal, aunque estuvieran oyendo que Guaripolo se estaba dando un baño por su propia voluntad y que por fin ganaba Tormenta China (pero Bodoque no festejaba, porque estaba aún recibiendo llamadas furiosas), aunque los Tramoyas no estuvieran haciendo huelga por su segunda colación, la cual tenía ya veinte minutos de retraso, nadie nunca pensó ver eso.  
Muy sonriente y sin flores en la mano llegó Mario Hugo. Pasó por el lado de Patana sin reparar en ella como normalmente lo hacía. Los saludó a todos, le entregó la oreja de Bombi a Juanín, y continuó hasta llegar al cubículo de Policarpo, donde, afuera, velaba su guardaespaldas (los ataques de los fans solían ser algo furiosos algunos días, por eso se quedaba con él aún dentro del estudio). Cucky sonrió también muy amplio al ver al reportero. Él se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso.  
Entonces el grito fue unánime.

-¡¿NOVIOS?!

* * *

De algo tenía que servirme la clase de Filosofía de la religión XD. Lo de Sopapiglobo salió por el chiste de que es un diclonius (en Elfen Lied, un ser con brazos invisibles), como solo pueden ser mujeres pueh... y por un chiste que quiero hacer más adelante.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo funcionará el estudio ahora que las dinámicas han cambiado?


	2. Si yo me acerco

*Sale la Yumi, vestida de Jigsaw* I wanna play a game. Se llama "traten de no cambiar de OTP en el transcurso del fanfic.  
Los últimos dos diálogos intenten leerlos mordiéndose la lengua, por si no se entienden.

* * *

Patana soltó una carcajada ante la escena. Una carcajada histérica que la doblegó sobre sí misma y casi la hizo llorar. Casi, por el hecho de que tuvo que calmarse o tendrían que maquillarla otra vez.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, sobrina?- inquirió Tulio, sin entender nada. Como siempre.

-¡No puede ser más tonto, este Mario Hugo!- respondió, hipando.- ¿Cree que va a darme celos teniendo una novia falsa?

Y se alejó riéndose. Tulio la acompañó. El productor fue a ver a su mayordomo y le entregó la oreja. Bombi se fue muy agradecido, a ver qué más se le ofrecía al resto del equipo. Le dio su té Earl Gray a Policarpo, un moka a Patana, un café con sabor a té a Tulio, jugo verde a Bodoque… hasta que se detuvo con Guaripolo, quien rechazó cualquier comida. Seguía sin entender lo que había pasado.

-Wreeeeee- el mayordomo le insistió con el tazón de avena.

-Lamento haberte escondido el brazo, pequeño yugoslavo.- se disculpó el anaranjado-. Y no quiero comer, sigo muy confundido.

-¿Orwrowrurwrer?

-Es que Sopapiglobo me dijo que estaba ya cansado de haberme insistido tanto y que yo le respondiera así, por eso se fue.

-Wra… ¿Wrewrirwrar?

-Ah, ¿era mujer? Mira, poh. Con razón tenía tantos marcadores de colores para pintarse de forma distinta la boca.- Guaripolo agitó la cabeza-. Y ahora, no sé lo que haré sin mi compañera de aventuras, ¡hua, hua, huaaaa!- comenzó a llorar.

. . .

-Y bienvenidos amigos a 31 minutos, el noticiero con la verdad más verdadera de la televisión. El día de hoy tenemos una nota acerca de la secta de Charly Chirimoya. Mario Hugo nos informa.

-Hola Tulio. La secta dirigida por Chirimoya esta vez ha decidido hacer un importante anuncio. Vamos con su líder. ¿Señor Chirimoya, qué es lo que ocurre esta vez?

La fruta se acercó al micrófono. Se veía demasiado beatífica y bondadosa.

-Verás, reportero, lo que sucede es que hemos decidido incluir en nuestra secta, por primera vez en la historia, a los jitomates y los aguacates. Fue un error histórico haberlos excluido hasta ahora. ¡Hermanos, vengan a nosotros!

Las frutas –antes verduras- se acercaron al resto de sus hermanos y comenzaron un emotivo abrazo, al son del Himno a la Alegría.

-Esto es en verdad un hecho histórico y es hermoso y desconocido, como mi… quiero decir. ..En medio de esta conmovedora escena, me despido. Soy Mario Hugo. Adelante, estudio.

El conejo, quién seguía con su nota, dejó a un lado su celular y contempló, sorprendido, la pantalla. A su lado, el resto del equipo, en completo silencio y con los ojos como platos. Finalmente, fue el reportero estrella quien rompió el silencio.

-Esto es en verdad inaudito, Tulio.

-Lo sé, Bodoque. Es la primera vez que Mario Hugo nos manda una nota decente.

-¡Hasta evitó mandarle saludos a la gente y a sus perros!- comentó Juanín.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- el trío se miró, preocupado. Y acto seguido entró el Señor Manguera, junto con el chihuahua.

-…Y tendrás por fin tu propio camerino, un auto nuevo y descuentos en comida para perro. ¿Sí eres un perro, verdad?- habló el dueño del canal- Bueno, no importa. – observó al conductor-. Tulio, quiero que trates bien a este nuevo y valioso miembro de la nómina.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!

El resto del noticiero continuó con relativa normalidad, hasta que llegó el ranking top, que Policarpo apenas si estaba organizando, cosa rara en alguien tan responsable.

-Top top top top top top top

-¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?

-Me pasa cada vez que mi guardaespaldas y mayordomo sale con uno de mis compañeros de trabajo.- El conductor rodó los ojos.

-¿No piensas vengarte por lo que te hizo con su mamá?

-¿Y porqué, Tu-li-o?

-¡Pues porque al parecer su relación con Cucky lo ha hecho mejor reportero y por eso ya no me va a pagar por aparecer en la tele!

-No, Tu-li-o. Mejor vamos a mi ranking musical, que esta semana viene ¡De remolinche!

Patana había permanecido en su cubículo durante todo el programa. Esa vez no había tenido que entregar ninguna nota, pero siempre estaba en el estudio, para ir aprendiendo los secretos del oficio o simplemente para ahorrar electricidad en la casa. Pero luego de media hora de repaso, interrumpida por risas y acordes de guitarra, salió de ahí. Afuera, en el casino, estaba la nueva pareja, tratando de componer una nueva canción.  
La pajarita verde, un poco molesta, les hizo seña de que le bajaran a sus risas.

-Es sábado, niña- río Cucky, haciendo gesto de que le bajara a sus humos-. Deja un rato los libros y disfruta del mundo ¡El mundo es tan hermoso y desconocido!

-¡E interesante!- replicó Mario Hugo, sin dejarla de observar, con los ojitos brillantes.

Si no estuviera teñida, seguro se le hubiera visto lo verde de bilis que se puso con la escena. Patana dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar. Todo le parecía tan raro. ¡Simplemente no era posible que de la noche a la mañana su compañero dejara de hacerle caso y todo por otra mujer!  
Volvió a asomarse, a hurtadillas, por la puerta. Cerró rápidamente, muerta del asco al verlos besarse como pubertos. ¿Qué tanto podía llegar Mario Hugo a arrastrarse con tal de captar su atención? En todo caso ¿Qué tan fácil le era haber convencido a otra de que saliera con él, si no era con dinero? Por que si por algo había roto con su novia vaca, era porque no dejaba de hablar de ella.  
Quiso dar otro vistazo, pero enfrente de su puerta se puso Tulio, quien intentaba aún llamar a su novia. Juan Carlos le aconsejaba que mejor se olvidara de eso y salieran.

-No puedo, Bodoque. Tengo un mal presentimiento y quizá eso tenga que ver con lo que está ocurriendo en el estudio. Por eso tengo que encontrarla antes de que algo peor pase.

-¿Y si en realidad tu mal presentimiento es una indigestión, como la otra vez?

-Bodoque, tú estás viendo lo que pasa aquí. Por primera vez en años _MI sobrina_ no está siendo acosada por Mario Hugo. Huachimingo no está diciendo mentiras. Guaripolo no nos está fastidiando… y yo llegué temprano.

-Lo último sí me preocupa.- respondió con indiferencia Bodoque.

-¡Así que voy a descubrir qué es lo que está pasando aquí!

El reportero ecologista agitó la cabeza.

-Te dejo, Tulio. Voy al hipódromo, a recoger el dinero que por fin he ganado. ¡Nadie creyó que Tormenta China ganaría un día y hoy ya soy asquerosamente rico! _Si yo fuera rico, dubi dubi dubi dubi dubi duuuuu…_

Una vez libre la puerta para el espionaje indiscriminado, en realidad tuvo que volverá a cerrar, al grito de….

-_¡DEBE ABOBÓ BA DENBUA DON DU BIERCING!_

Seguido de un

-_¡BO SIENTO! ¡BÉDICO! ¡DÁPIDO!_

Patana suspiró con hastío. En serio que finalmente Mario Hugo se había vuelto loco.  
Y en el fondo sentía un poco de remordimiento por eso. Muy en el fondo. Quizá un fondo al que llegaría si Dante Torobolino pudiera hacer una explosión para llegar ahí.

* * *

El título de este capítulo viene por la canción "Más que amigos" de Natalino (vaya uno a saber porqué mi madre tiene tantas canciones sobre la friendzone)

Y bueno... va en serio lo de tratar no de cambiar de OTP. Hasta a mí me está costando trabajo.


	3. No debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero

No sé en qué momento me aloqué tanto pero bueno. Como nota, para leer la parte "musical" del capítulo, es con la canción "It'll be OK" de Friendship is Witchcraft. Es parodia, no traducción literal de la canción original. Ya ven que a Patana le encanta montar números musicales...

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas con el mismo relajo. Guaripolo había dejado de interrumpir los programas y nadie sabía donde rayos estaba. Sopapiglobo, por su parte, aún salía con Huachimingo y, aunque la prensa los señalara como pareja oficial, no habían desmentido nada. Preferían mantener eso como parte de su vida privada.

-Y estas son las manzanas que traemos por hoy. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre nosotros, Policarpo!

-Gracias por las manzanas, Huachimingo. Aunque la prensa literalmente se está comiendo a Cucky y Mario Hu-go. En cuanto les pongan atención a ustedes, las cosas cam-bia-rán.

Sopapiglobo y su novio se miraron, un poco preocupados por ello. Comunicó su estado de ánimo, de la forma que solía hacerlo. El legendario animal la abrazó.

-Tranquila, si valoras tanto tu privacidad, yo mismo cuidaré que nadie sepa nada. Así tenga que volver a mentir.- unos chillidos de felicidad.

Y mientras el resto del equipo se había acostumbrado con relativa facilidad a todo, Patana observaba como poco a poco se estaban desintegrando los ramos de flores. En tanto Mario Hugo llevaba de vez en cuando algo para comer a Cucky, algún libro que considerara que podría gustarle, discos que le grababa, cuerdas para la guitarra… Un día le llevó rosas.

-No debiste molestarte- la ratoncita las observó.- Me gustan las rosas por sus espinas, aunque siempre me he preguntado porqué las tienen.

-Bueno… supongo que para evitar que se las lleven tan fácilmente.- el chihuahua se encogió d ehombros-. Pero si quieres que diga algo bonito, creo que es como la vida, a veces necesitas algo muy doloroso para encontrar algo hermoso y desconocido.

Patana, que casualmente pasaba por ahí en ese momento (con la casualidad que tiene el sol cada mañana), decidió comenzar a investigar, ya que simplemente esperar a que rompieran no estaba dando resultado.

-¿Así que cómo fue que comenzaron a salir?- les preguntó, sonriente.

-Bueno- comenzó Mario Hugo-. Un día estaba aquí en el estudio, no recuerdo qué estaba haciendo, pero de pronto sentí que algo me picó. Salí al baño a buscar el piquete y entonces…

-¿Entonces?- la pajarita se hizo hacia el frente, en serio interesada.

-Ví a Cucky, afuera del camerino de Policarpo. Comenzamos a platicar, aceptó ir en la noche por un jugo natural, luego de que dejara a Poli en su casa. Luego de eso paseamos bajo la luz de la luna, platicamos sobre las cosas que nos gustan…

-Me dijo que le gustaba mucho mi canción. Yo le dije que me gustaba su sección en el canal. A los dos nos gusta luchar por los derechos de los animales- continuó Cucky, sin dejar de sonreír y apretar la mano de su pololo.- Y desde ese día andamos.

-Hoy conocerá a mis perros. Y pasado saldremos en una cita con Huachimingo y Sopapiglobo.

-Ah, qué bonito.- volvió a una cierta indiferencia-. Bueno, mucha suerte.

Se alejó, pero antes de entrar, jaló dentro de su espacio a Juanín. Y soltó la perorata de media hora sobre lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Si fuera una novia de celos no deben de haber durado tanto! ¡Es como si… como si…!

-¿Cómo si qué?- el productor, si hubiera podido, hubiera levantado una ceja.

-¡_Como si en verdad la quisiera_!

-¿Y crees que…?

-¡Por supuesto que no puede quererla! ¡Él solo tenía ojos para mí! Los perros chihuahua, cuando encuentran a alguien a quien quieren cuidar, se hacen devotos a esa persona _de por vida_\- señaló los ramitos con ambas alas y aire acusador.- ¡Además ha estado haciendo notas mejores que las mías y eso no es posible para… él! Normalmente las hace a como puede.

El productor se encogió de hombros, tomó una de las alas de Patana entre sus manitas, antes de aconsejarle, con dulce voz, como el tío cariñoso que era, aún cuando no quería serlo.

-Tarde o temprano iba a acabar por cansarse de que no le hicieras caso, Patana, así que lo único que nos queda es alegrarnos de que ahora es feliz y es también responsable con su trabajo. ¿No te hace feliz pensar que ya no vas a tenerlo que evitar?- sonrió, pensando que así la calmaría y entraría en razón.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que Cucky sea usada de esa forma, pobrecita! ¡Así que voy a desenmascarar esta falsa relación!

Juanín suspiró, cansado. Definitivamente no había forma alguna de que él lograra hacer que alguien razonara en el estudio. Ni siquiera aquella a quien por mucho tiempo había considerado la más inteligente del equipo.

-¿Y qué harás para que él confiese?

La pajarita esbozó una enorme sonrisa, que al productor, por alguna razón, le pareció maquiavélica. Tragó saliva.

-¡Voy a hacer lo mismo que él hacía conmigo!

Juanín ladeó la cabeza. Aunque le gustara el estudio, ahora que sí tenía un orden mucho más… ordenado, todo eso lo desconcertaba. Era como si sus amigos no fueran totalmente ellos. Pero había cosas que aún le parecían obvias y fáciles de descubrir. Aún para alguien tan naïve como él.

-¿No será acaso… que Mario Hugo te gusta un poquito y estás celosa?

-¿Pero como es que insinúas eso, Tío Juanín?- intentó reírse como aquella primera vez, pero no le salió del todo - ¿Enamorada yo, de ese perro blanco como la nieve, de grandes y tiernos ojos negros? Debes de estar bromeando. Y además, a mi tío no le parecería nada.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio acusador por parte del peluche blanco. Tomó su tabla de notas y se dirigió a la salida, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción.

-¡No, por favor! Ahora no empieces con eso, voy siete minutos tarde con el resto de mis deberes- lloriqueó. Demasiado tarde, la pájara verde comenzó a cantar, acompañada por la extraña voz muy en off de Mario.

_-Me diste tu amor y sólo te pude ignorar._

_-Recuerdos compartidos que se borrarán_

_-Me diste tu amor y sólo te pude ignorar_

_-Sueldos gastados en regalos que se perderán_

_-Me diste tu amor y sólo te pude ignorar_

_-Triste canción de amor para un corazón roto._

_-Me diste tu amor y sólo te pude ignorar…_

El ritmo de la canción cambió, Juanín estaba por suspirar aliviado ¡Oh, cuan equivocado estaba!

_-Yo siempre quise un amigo_  
_Y él en mi cubículo apareció_  
_Qué importa si es mayorcito_  
_La soledad se acabó._

_Hicimos muchas cosas juntos_  
_Muchos clips decidimos lanzar_  
_Aunque luego se puso un poco raro_  
_A veces me veía dormitar._  
_¡Eso es… **RARO**!_

_Entonces dijo que le gustaba_  
_Yo no le correspondía para na'_  
_Él se puso de insistente_  
_Y yo sólo decidí ignorar._

_Me enfoqué en mis estudios_  
_Para el periodismo dominar_  
_Mientras que sus notas_  
_De pronto empezaron a mejorar_  
_¡Y eso es… **MALO**!_

_Me diste tu amor y yo solo te pude ignorar_  
_Por no amarte antes sufrir me tocará_  
_Me diste tu amor y yo sólo te pude ignorar_

-_¡Patana deja de cantar!_\- le gritó histérico Juanín-._¡Todo el estudio te escucha!_

_Quisiera tan solo el tiempo regresar_

_Aunque eres mi amigo, esto es _kismet  
_¡Dí que sí y nuestras almas une!_  
_-_Voulez-vouz_ nuestro amor será para siempre._  
_-Qué importa mi Tío Tulio, todo estará bien._

_Y aunque yo no lo quiera decir  
El amor no es fácil como pensé_

Luego de que terminó la música, su tío se acercó a ella, le puso la mano en el hombro y suspiró. Bombi dejó de tocar música porque se le había caído un dedo, si bien no paraba de reírse de la incongruencia entre lo que decía y actuaba la pajarita.

-¿Pero no te gusta, cierto?- aunque lo quisiera, no pudo burlarse de ella.

-Tal vez sólo un poquito. Un poquitito chiquitito.

* * *

NOTAS:

1- Kismet: En varias lenguas, signfiica "un destino inevitable".

2- El título de este episodio viene por la canción "a 10 cm. de tí" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.


	4. Yo quiero decirte que te quiero tanto

No sé si al final vaya a tener más capítulos esto, pero era algo que quería escribir y terminó desplazando lo que se supone que en realidad iba a tener este capítulo. Lo último es para tomar los headcanons 10 y 12 del blog dedicado a los headcanons de 31 minutos.

* * *

Patana tragó saliva. Policarpo últimamente estaba llegando un poco tarde, lo que le daba unos veinte minutos para poder conversar con Mario Hugo y sondearlo, así como llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Llevaba su falda más bonita, una color blanco y una flor en el pelo, color naranja. Ahí estaba, solo, cuidando de uno de sus perros.

-¡Hola, Mario Hugo!- lo saludó, muy sonriente.- Ayer Guaripolo me regaló unos chocolates y quería saber si tú no… si no querías uno, es que ya ves que se acercan muchos eventos importantes y debo cuidar no subir de peso para entrar… en el… entrar en el… vestido.

El chihuahua le miraba con una seriedad casi de muerte, expresión que desconocía hasta ese momento. Torció la boca, un poco incómodo. Se rascó la nuca, vaya uno a saber si por pulgas o por más incomodidad.

-Es que… no puedo comer chocolate.

-Pero si a ti te entra cualquier tipo de traje. Creo que aún conservas que el usaste todo el mes que te tomó bajar lo que comiste en el festival gastronómico de Titirilquén ¿No? Así que no te preocupes por subir un poquito de medidas.

-No es eso, Patanita.- abrió y cerró la boca, buscando como explicarlo-. Lo que sucede es que a los perros nos hace daño. Lo aprendí muy a las malas.

La pájara se quedó plantada en su sitio, sin saber como arreglar esa metida de pata y sin entender a qué tan de malas debió de ser la situación para aprender eso. Lanzó los chocolates con la atinada puntería lograda de tanto lanzar cajas de chocolates.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no lo sabía.- giró la cabeza y vio llegar a la guardaespaldas, seguida del comentarista de espectáculos-. En fin, debo irme, tengo tarea de Filosofía de la matemática química en el periodismo con objetos sintientes ¡Adiós, Mario Hugo!

Su compañero parpadeó, anonadado.

-Vaya, sí que han sofisticado el plan de estudios en la carrera de periodismo periodístico.

Cucky llegó y le dio un beso, esta vez con más cuidado. Los primeros días se dejaban cicatrices al besarse porque aún no habían aprendido a controlarse, ahora los accidentes eran ocasionales. Luego de su jefe se quedaba seguro en el camerino, sólo revisaba de vez en cuando cualquier cosa que pudiera parecerle sospechosa. Patana, en su cubículo, intentó concentrarse en la nota que estaba por presentar, así que se puso los audífonos y la música en aleatorio. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cantar.

-When you see my face, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell…- se quitó los audífonos-. En serio necesito de menos una amiga para poder hablar de esto y que me aconseje.

. . .

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué tengo que usar una peluca?

-_Juana Jane Henriette_, porque necesito una amiga y eres el único tío… única tía a la que le tengo confianza para esto.

El productor ladeó la cabeza, soltó un hondo suspiro, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a menear los taconcitos que, a la sazón, le había ensartado Patana. Se meció la rubia peluca. Con voz finita, le preguntó.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas, _querida sobrina_?

-Es que… tú sabes que Mario Hugo siempre me quiso mucho.

-No te quiso- corrigió, levantando un dedo, muy_ propia_-. Te adoraba más que a sus perros.

-…Eso. Y ahora que tiene novia y al parecer él la quiere y ella sí lo quiere, no sé qué hacer yo. Es como si el orden aquí se hubiera roto. Sé que debo sonar un poco tonta pero…

Juanín sonrió, comprendiendo como se sentía su sobrina honoraria.

-Te entiendo. Pero a veces lo mejor que podemos hacer, Patana, es dejar que las personas que amamos sean felices por su cuenta y ser felices con su felicidad.- la pajarita verde bajó la vista, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

-¿Te ha pasado? ¿Era alguien a quien querías mucho?

-Aún es la persona a quien más quiero y soy quien lo conoce mejor que nadie. Me gusta saber que puedo seguir a su lado, aunque las personas no comprendan la razón. - se quitó la peluca y los taconcitos- Ahora, vamos, que casi es hora de que empiece la transmisión.

Y mientras se dirigían a sus puestos, una horda de fans entró al estudio. Tulio, muy puesto, sonrió y, alzando los brazos, se dirigió a ellos.

-Lo siento, pero tengo ahora que presentar el noticiero. Quizá a la salida podamos hablar de lo importante que soy yo.

La masa se detuvo y lo miró, de arriba abajo, sin que este perdiera un ápice de dignidad. Comenzaron todos a reírse, ante el asombro del herido conductor. Las risas se trastocaron en histeria. Mientras tamaña manada corría hacia su objetivo, Tulio Triviño logró reconocer un perfume que le recordaba un verano en el mar.  
Y no pudo menos que comenzar a tener miedo, mucho, mucho miedo. Así que se retiró, muy dignamente. Juanín a su lado, aprovechando la confusión.

-¿Qué te ha contado mi sobrina?- inquirió su amigo y jefe.

-Quisiera poder hacer que entrara en razón- suspiró-. ¿Y tú has logrado contactar con Cindy?

-Sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento. E indigestión.- miró hacia la horda, que no tenía planes de dejar pronto el estudio.

-¡TENGO SU CORBATA!- gritó una de las chicas.

-¡Y YO SU CAMISA!

La ratoncita, a como pudo, se introdujo entre la marea, dejándolas inmóviles a unas, a otras un poco confundidas y a Mario Hugo lo sacó medio en camisa y aún confundido. El pequeño reportero miró agradecido a su novia, mientras que esta simplemente se tronó los nudillos, para terminar de espantar a la horda.

-No pensé también tendría que salvarte- rió Cucky, despeinándolo.- A ver si eso no pasa en el recital que tengo el viernes.

-Qué puedo decir, tengo mucha suerte por estar a tu lado.- se paró de puntitas para darle otro beso-. Y estaré ahí, mañana. Pero esta vez te cuido yo.

La estudiante en práctica captó muy bien la información, antes de correr, a través de todo el estudio, buscando a aquel que nunca pensó tomar como aliado en aquel plan sin ton ni son.

…

_Desde el día en que aquel huevo había eclosionado, Morticia Felicinda se había quedado casi sola. Su hermano menor no quería ni hacerle caso y prefería evitar ver a la criatura que se había vuelto la consentida de la casa. Quizá esa fuera la razón por la que Tulio parecía evitar ver a su sobrina, por el robo de atención. _

_Un buen día, ella estaba con su hija, intentando enseñarle a hablar. Pero a todo lo que intentaba, desde _"té"_ hasta_ "sol"_ pasando por _"mamá"_, no lograba más que arrancarle balbuceos o graznidos. Estaba por abandonar la sesión de ese día, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Era Tulio, acompañado de Juanín, que llegaba de visita rápida. Y aunque pensaba que quizá le daría una negativa, se acercó con Patana en brazos._

_-Mira, Patanita ¿No quieres irte con tu Tío Tulio?- le tomó el alita, para que_ "saludara"_._

_-Ni lo pienses, Morticia.- se quejó su hermano. La niña centró sus grandes ojos negros en su tío, sonrió. Este la miró con el habitual desprecio que solía dedicarle._

_-¡Tío!- expresó, extendiendo las alas hacia él, con gran sorpresa de todos._

_Aquel día a Tulio Triviño se le ensanchó el corazón unas seis tallas. Tomó a su sobrina y comenzó a jugar con ella, junto con Juanín. Mientras su hermana no veía, sacó de la maleta una muñeca, nueva, con un vestido rosa y bucles rubios._

_-¿Le traías un regalo que no fuera un ladrillo?- preguntó su amigo, sorprendido._

_-Nunca se te ocurra contarle de esto a nadie. Ni a Bodoque. Menos a Bodoque. ¿Me oíste? O te despido- continuó meciendo a Patana hasta que se durmió, abrazada al juguete nuevo. Juanín sonrió._

_-De acuerdo. _

* * *

Como nota, a según que los personajes de 31 minutos estudiaron en el Instuto Aplaplac, el cual salió de otro sketch de un programa que tenían antes sus realizadores, Plan Z y ahí estaba esa carrera, periodismo periodístico.

El título salió por la canción "Junto a tí" de Espumas y Terciopelo.


	5. ¿Te das cuenta de que existo todavía?

Tengo que apurarle o no voy a alcanzar a terminarlo en San Valentín.

* * *

Guaripolo, cual monstruo de la basura, se disputaba con Bodoque el bote donde se había refugiado desde el día en que Sopapiglobo se había ido. Permanecía abrazado a su guitarra, tratando también de componer una canción, aunque ya llevaba rotas varias cuerdas. Así que no pudo menos que sorprenderse de ver que alguien había encontrado su escondite.

-Recuerda que aquí fue donde me pediste que nos casáramos.- se explicó la estudiante.- En cuarenta minutos te conocí casi perfectamente.

-¿Vienes para pedirme que regresemos? Lo siento,_ shiquilla_, pero una vez que decido irme, no vuelvo.

Patana agitó la cabeza, contrariada.

-¿Quieres que Sopapiglobo te perdone, sí o no?

El vago favorito de los niños de 31 minutos le miró como si le estuviera hablando en chino. Considerando su nivel de comprensión de la realidad, era posible que sí, que la niña le estuviera hablando en chino. Pero en el fondo de sus ojos se veía la poca esperanza a la que se aferraba, como si en serio hubiera entendido.

-Claro que quiero, huaaaa...

La chica le entregó una hoja de papel, con toda la descripción del malévolo plan. Giró sobre sus tacones para volver a su lugar, antes de presentar su nota.

-Y por favor, date un baño antes de salir. Te hará mucha falta.

. . .

Que el señor Manguera apareciera cuando le daba la gana no era novedad. Que llegara acompañado de Cósimo Gianni (que no dejaba de despedir o sugerir quienes deberían de actuar como pareja) y varios decoradores, en medio del programa, y que estos decoradores comenzaran a dejar diamantina, corazones, pequeños cupidos y flores por todos lados, eso sí era lo novedoso. Uno de ellos hasta le cambió su agua con tres gramos de pólvora a Dante Torobolino por agua de fresa con tres gramos de pólvora… en forma de corazón. Así que, cuando estalló, soltó pétalos de rosa y papelitos rojos en forma de corazón.

-Pero… ¿Pero qué es todo esto, Amo y Señor?- Tulio simplemente observaba como todo se volvía mucho más cursi que el debut de su sobrina.

-Es para el especial de San Valentín, Tulio. Tengo años queriendo organizar uno, pero siempre coincidía con las ventas nocturnas de ventiladores.- hizo señas para que los decoradores se fueran.- Estos son los planos para las demás cosas que se instalarán. Cuídalos mucho.

-Si, Señor Manguera.

-Amo y señor, por favor.

-Amo y señor.- una vez que se fue, volteó hacia su mejor amigo-. Y bien, vamos ahora con Juan Carlos Bodoque… ¿Pero Bodoque, qué llevas en la cabeza?

-Uno de esos decoradores pensó que me vería bien con una corona de flores. Y hablando de flores, vamos a la nota verde, que esta semana, habla de las especies invasoras.

Los tramoyas, de repente, entraron, arrastrando un carretón atascado de dinero. El _Gran Líder_ iba al frente de ellos, le jaló una manga al reportero estrella, antes de informarle.

-Ha ganado de nuevo una carrera, reportero rojo.

-¿Cómo es que últimamente te va tan bien en las apuestas?- interrogó Juanín.

-Y eso ha pasado desde que terminaron conmigo todas mis novias. Como dicen por ahí, desafortunado en el amor, afortunado en el juego. En fin, vamos a la nota.

-¡No, no no y no!- lo interrumpió el diseñador de imagen- Necesitas ser más romántico, conejo. Vuelve a presentar esa nota.

El reportero estrella entornó el ojo bueno, sacó su lira y comenzó a tocar, mientras un tramoya, al lado suyo, lanzaba pétalos de rosas.

-Y ahora vamos a la nota verde, que va con todo el amor que tengo, para mis amado público.- lanzó la lira-. ¿Así estuvo bien?

-No.

Incluso en el ranking top los cambios se llevaron a cabo. Vaya uno a saber cómo le hizo Gianni para llevar a la mamá de Mario Hugo, quien sólo por eso dejó unos instantes a su novia, para evitar que saliera al aire. Policarpo se encogió de hombros y le explicó a su colega.

-Tu mamá y yo quedamos como amigos, simplemente. Ahora yo he encontrado a alguien más.

Y las burlas no se hicieron esperar, así como las preguntas sobre quién era la afortunada. Pero el comentarista de espectáculos se limitó a sonreír y continuar con su trabajo.

. . .

-¿Como es que supiste donde vivo?- preguntó Guaripolo, al ver a Patana en su puerta, el viernes por la noche. Se veía un poco incómoda con su intento de parecer una chica rockabilly, acostumbrada a usar ropa mucho más tierna. Y odiaba tenerlo que admitir, pero sentía en el fondo un poquito de arrepentimiento de haberla dejado por la bella Tootsie, aunque ella fuera en realidad Mario Hugo. Si así hubiera sido siempre, a lo mejor aún hubieran seguido siendo novios unas dos horas más.

-Vine una vez ¿Recuerdas?. Y las aves nunca olvidamos una dirección. Ahora, vamos a repasar el plan.- sacó la copia que ella misma tenía del papel que le había dado a su ex novio, sabiendo que seguro que él había perdido la suya-. Llegamos y nos sentamos junto a Mario Hugo, Huachimingo y Sopapiglobo, escuchamos a Cucky tocar. Luego de que ella se retire para dejar a otros músicos tocar, vas tú a ofrecerle tus servicios como manager y la posibilidad de tocar en el festival de la canción de Titiritalca y en el de Titirilquén. ¿Aún tienes contactos, verdad?

-Por supuesto. Son siete en la casa.

-…De los otros contactos. Ya sabes, los organizadores de cada festival.

-Ah. Sí, aún tengo contactos y ya los contacté, pájara verde.

-Patana.- mencionó, molesta.

-¿Qué?

-Llámame por mi nombre, en serio, no es un nombre complicado. A nadie vamos a engañar si sigues llamándome sólo por mi especie. Y no soy verde, me tiño.

-¿Entonces para qué debo ofrecerle tocar en Titiritalca a Cucky?

-Es cuestión de matematizar las cosas: Si Cucky se va y triunfa… y lo hará, va a dejar a Mario Hugo, él se va a poner muy triste. Huachimingo no puede dejarlo solo, va a tenerlo que cuidar, lo que provocará que Sopapiglobo se canse, lo cortará y volverá contigo. Y listo.

-Oh…

Así que, montados en la motocicleta del multiusos del canal, los dos vengadores partieron en dirección a _Ese lugar_, el bar donde la ratoncita se presentaría, desconociendo que en aquel momento, en las oficinas del canal, ocurría algo mucho más truculento que aquello que provocarían.

-Oh, Máquina Expendedora, te he amado en secreto por años- se confesó la cámara de seguridad, finalmente. La Máquina se sonrojó.

-He esperado por años que me dijeras eso. Yo también te amaba, pero temía tanto que me fueras a rechazar.

-¡Ahora bésame, Expendedora, como si fuera esta noche la última vez!

Eso no era la cosa truculenta a la que me referí , sí pero no. Aprovechando la distracción del sistema de seguridad del canal, una pequeña sombra se introdujo hasta la oficina de Tulio. Abrió los planos de los pequeños concursos que habría en el especial de San Valentín.

-Veamos si después de que te deje en ridículo vuelves a hacerme lo mismo, Tulio, Triviño Tufillo-. La intrusa arrastraba algunas letras, de forma muy particular-. ¡La venganza será ejecutada!

Y, tras embarrar cuanto corrector le fue posible, hacer rayones y correcciones a los planes, abandonó el estudio. Ni siquiera Juanín o Bombi estaban ahí para darse cuenta.

. . .

_Ese Lugar_ estaba como lata de sardinas, sensación acrecentada por ser un local ambientado al estilo retro. Usando el viejo truco de pasar primero una mano y luego el resto del cuerpo, la extraña pareja logró llegar hasta la mesa donde estaban Huachimingo y Mario Hugo.

-¡Hola, hola, hola!- saludó Patana.- ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

-Seguro. Las otras mesas están ocupadas y nosotros tenemos mucho lugar- replicó Mario Hugo. Por más que quiso verificar algún gesto de desagrado por parte del chihuahua al ver a Guaripolo, no encontró nada. Sólo tenía los ojos puestos en el escenario. Sopapiglobo sí se molestó de ver ahí a Guaripolo, pero no dijo nada. Su moteado novio le pasó un plato con empanadas.

-Te pedí unas empanadas para cuando llegaras. Se te ve bonito ese tono de marcador rojo.- unos chillidos como respuesta- Oh, es escarlata.

Las voces callaron cuando una luz solitaria se centró en la tarima. La ratoncita apareció y comenzó su parte del recital. Tras dos canciones interpretadas solo por ella, otros de los que se presentarían en la noche también se unieron. La música, mucho más intensa, apelotonaba a todos contra el escenario. Incluso quienes estaban en las mesas tuvieron que juntarse más para protegerse de la gente. Patana casi perdía el aire, más por tener tan cerca a Mario que por el hecho de que le estuvieran aplastando las costillas por ambos lados.

-_Creo que somos miles de caras_  
_ Esperando en algún lugar por estar al lado de alguien_  
_ Que nos haga sentir en casa_

_El amor es un refugio con miedos y mentiras_  
_ Es el Jesús de tu collar_  
_ El amor es el silencio para tus gritos_  
_ Un insomne escondite._

* * *

NOTAS:  
1- Las canciones mencionadas de una forma u otra son: Quisiera saber, de Natalia Lafourcade y Los Daniels (Título); Bésame mucho (Cámara de seguridad); Open your eyes, de Your favorite enemies (última canción).  
2- En serio quería hacer ese chiste de Bodoque XD.

Chan chan chaaaaan... ¿quién estará poniendo en peligro el especial de San Valentín? ¿Lograrán darse cuenta del engaño? ¿Logrará Guaripolo convencer a Cucky? ¿Dejarán de leer esto con voz de comercial?


	6. Herida de dudas de amor

Creo que este episodio es un poco menos cómico, pero... anyway...

* * *

Terminada esa canción, Cucky bajó y se sentó al lado de su novio. No se veía molesta de ver ahí a la que podría considerarse su rival, a pesar de que no soltaba la mano del chihuahua.

-La última canción fue muy buena- opinó la pájara, haciéndole señas a Guaripolo de que era ya momento de que hiciera su parte del plan. Sopapiglobo y Huachimingo habían aprovechado que las luces seguían bajas. Así que estaban bajo la mesa.

-Gracias. La compuse hace unos días y mis amigos se morían por que la tocáramos hoy.

-¿Y no te interesaría tocarla en más lugares?- añadió el anaranjado.- Tengo algunos amigos que quizá estén interesados en escucharte.

La rockera parpadeó, sorprendida. O más que sorprendida, con la curiosidad picada. Luego de su éxito en el ranking top, no había logrado posicionar otra canción. El reportero sintió como se le puso fría la mano a su novia.

-Quizá- fue su respuesta, luego de darle un sorbo a su jugo y tratando de no ahogarse con esa proposición-. Debo de escuchar primero la opinión del resto de mis amigos.

-¿Ahora te parece bien? La gente que conozco quiere una respuesta rápida, _huaaa_\- Patana no podía creer lo bueno que Guaripolo podía ser convenciendo a la gente. No se había equivocado al hacerlo su aliado. Cucky asintió. Antes de irse, le dio un beso a su novio. Si las luces hubieran estado todas prendidas, hubiera sido fácil ver que de ser verde limón, la pájara había pasado a verde amarillento.

-Te veo mañana, Marito- lo despeinó un poco y se fue.

Un momento de silencio incómodo.

-Y… Huachimingo y Sopapiglobo ya se fueron.- comentó la estudiante, jugueteando con sus manos.- Y Guaripolo también se fue… Debería también irme.

-A estas horas no te puedes ir sola. Aunque sea te acompaño, caminando.- ofreció.

-¿Y tu auto, qué le pasó?

-Está en reparación, nos trajeron unos amigos de Cucky. Vamos pues.

. . .

Mientras caminaban, comenzaron a platicar. Primero de cosas del trabajo, qué tal le estaba yendo en la escuela a ella, cómo le iba con sus perros a él. Justo estaban hablando de perros cuando escucharon unos ladridos lastimeros. Él buscó y encontró entre los arbustos una cachorrita, color blanco.

-Pobrecita. La dejaron aquí.- se la pasó a Patana, para poder olfatear cerca-. La separaron de su mamá. Hay que llevarla para la casa.

Estaban casi llegando a casa de él. Decidió que no podía perder la oportunidad de saber, en sus propias palabras, lo que había ocurrido para que cambiara tan drásticamente de gustos. Si había algo en lo que lo conocía bien, era que no era capaz de mentirle.

-Hay algo que quisiera saber, Mario Hugo.- habló, con temor y sin poderle ver a los ojos-. ¿Porqué de repente comenzaste a salir con ella?- lo observó de reojo-. Quiero decir… eras tan insistente conmigo que… tengo mis dudas. Como todos.

Mario Hugo miró la luna, que tan grande y brillante le recordaba a Cucky. Pero también todas aquellas amargas noches que había pasado, sin entender porqué tenía tan mala suerte.

-Simplemente… creo que me cansé. Me cansé de que todos los días me dijeras que no.- confesó, sin un hilo de reproche u odio en su voz. Patana se sorprendió por ello-. Y poco a poco se me secaron los ojos de tanto llorar, se me secó la garganta de tanto rogarte. Quería que fueras tú y sólo tú.

Patana miró el piso, sofocada. Quería gritar, quería decirlo de una vez. Pero no podía y el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a volverse más doloroso.

-Mario… yo- balbució-. Lo siento mucho. Lamento mucho como te traté. Quisiera ahora regresar todo atrás, porque ahora lo entiendo todo, sé la forma en que te sentiste. O por lo menos, quisiera haberte evitado tanto dolor, quisiera que no me hubieras querido nunca así, quisiera haberte podido ahorrar todas esas lágrimas, yo…

Parpadeó. Estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, donde solamente guardaban silencio y permanecían uno al lado del otro, frente a la puerta de él. ¿Porqué se limitaba a quedarse callada?

-Créeme que ahora te entiendo muy bien.- fue su respuesta apenas un murmullo. Sentía pena de sí misma por no ser más valiente.

-Pero creo que quizá no estaba tan enamorado como creía- río por lo bajo-. Siento que ahora estoy haciendo las cosas bien, porque quiero que se sienta orgullosa de estar conmigo. Es bonito querer y que alguien te quiera igual.

-¿Cucky no se enojará contigo por haberme acompañado?- intentó desviar el tema, más herida por lo que le había dicho.

-No tiene por qué. Necesitabas hablar, aún seguimos siendo amigos ¿Cierto?

No le quedó más que esbozar una sonrisa triste. Un minuto más en que le remarcara lo feliz que era ahora y terminaría por columpiarse hasta morir de aburrimiento.

-Claro, aún somos amigos. Yo… es ya muy tarde y eso.- le entregó la que sería la integrante número cincuenta de la manada. O vaya uno a saber qué número.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, en el cuarto de mi mamá. No dormiríamos nada si seguimos hasta tu casa.

Entre la noche, sin poder dormir por la tormenta que se desató, no pudo menos más que esconderse más bajo las sábanas, sin poder detener su llanto, enojada consigo misma. Esperaba ver a Mario un poco miserable, pero lo encontraba tan brillante, tan feliz, que era casi irreal creer que se trataba del mismo perro que patéticamente se arrastraba por ella. Lo que la hacía sentirse peor era darse cuenta de que ni siquiera era una situación similar a la que seguramente había tenido que pasar cuando anduvo con Guaripolo. Cucky podría defenderlo, podía entablar una plática interesante con él, cantaba mucho mejor que ella. Y lo quería.  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de él. Dormía plácidamente rodeado de sus perros y gatos. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle solo de pensar… si su anaranjado exnovio lo que ya quería hacer a los treinta y cinco minutos de noviazgo (y esa era la razón por la que le había dicho que mejor se casaran), vaya uno a saber qué podría haber pasado en tres semanas entre esos dos. Después de todo ya eran adultos, de una forma u otra, _responsables_. Cada quién tenía su propia casa, solos…

-¿Qué haces despierta?- le preguntó su anfitrión, tallándose los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad, sabía que estaba mirando en dirección a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supist…?- sus pensamientos no muy santos se vieron interrumpidos por la sorpresa.

-Escuché cuando abriste la puerta del cuarto.- explicó, quizá no tan adormilado como ella esperaba-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No. Nada, es sólo que siempre le he tenido miedo a las tormentas. Por eso duermo con todas mis muñecas, para quitarme ese miedo.

-¿Quieres entonces quedarte aquí y que te acompañen mis perros?- ofreció-. Señor, Amigo, Palmera, a un lado, háganle espacio a Patanita.

_"Amarás a alguien que no te ama en pago por no amar a quien sí te amó"._  
Quien diría que ese karma se le regresaría en la misma persona. O quizá había sido muy tonta como para darse cuenta sólo hasta que ya no podía ser suyo.

Mario Hugo despertó cuando la lluvia ya no caía. Abrió un ojo y observó como dormía su invitada. No pudo menos que sentir un poco de compasión, a pesar de lo que la pájara representaba en su vida, por lo que había escuchado, porque nadie mejor que él entendía lo que Patana sentía en ese momento.

-Te escuché llorar.- susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo los perros lo escucharan. Observó mejor. Debajo del ala tenía bien acomodada a la nueva integrante. Seguramente por instinto la había buscado.

En serio que la vida era cruel. Estar viviendo casi con exactitud uno de sus sueños recurrentes, ahora que ella no debía de significarle más que una buena amiga.

* * *

Y pues... prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más gracioso. El título esta vez salió de "¿Quién fuera?" de Los Bunkers


	7. Ni yo soy tan idiota

En serio, ahora sí el fanfic me hizo lo que su título promete, porque no sé en qué momento se me complicó todo y los personajes quisieron que les diera otro final. No va a terminar como lo planee, pero me gusta como terminará.

* * *

El sábado apenas comenzaba. Los dos tuvieron que ir al estudio, llegando juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Si Juanín tuviera mirada, sería una imagen perfecta de la sorpresa. Y si Bombi no fuera yugoslavo, se le hubiera atorado el corazón en la garganta. La pareja tuvo que separarse, intentando disimular lo mejor posible. Y mientras Patana buscaba en el baúl donde guardaba ropa, por si ocurría alguna emergencia, los encargados del orden y paz del estudio (en medida de lo posible), entraron. El mayordomo corrió feliz a jugar con la perrita.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Ganaste?- preguntó con timidez el productor.

-Soy una pésima persona, Tío Juanín.- se dejó caer sobre el baúl, al borde del llanto.

-No creo que seas mala, Patana.

-¿No? Intento robarle la única felicidad que ha tenido en años a quien alguna vez fue mi amigo, tratando de apartarlo de ella, porque no puedo demostrar que Cucky es mala para Mario Hugo, porque ella es… buena para él. Todo porque no puedo soportar que ya no me hace caso como antes, por egoísmo.

-Ni así eres una pésima persona- le pasó un pañuelito para que se limpiara las lágrimas. Al fondo, Bombi perseguía a la perrita, porque esta le había arrancado una mano.- Porque una persona así de mala no le importaría estar haciendo lo que tú hiciste. Pero quieres cambia eso ¿Verdad?

La pájara asintió.

-¡Wrewrawro!- gruñó Bombi, sin poder recuperar la extremidad perdida.

-¡Copito de nieve, devuélvesela!- la regañó su dueña. Compungida, la perrita soltó la mano. Y aún con baba y todo, el zombi volvió a colocársela. Patana le comenzó a rascar la cabeza, con cariño- Buena chica.

-…Pensé que era de Mario Hugo.- comentó Juanín, sorprendido.

-No, la adopté ayer. La encontramos y decidí quedármela- fue su respuesta.

El peluche blanco miró a su sobrina y a su nueva mascota. Un vuelco se le hizo en el estómago. Era demasiado común que el otrora peor reportero se quedara en el estudio por las noches, como él. Hablaba dormido y si le preguntabas cosas, las respondía, así se había enterado quién se comía sus bolitas de dulce, entre otras cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si había recordado…?

\- Tengo que irme, voy tarde para otras actividades.

_"Diablos, no… otra vez no"_ pensó, mientras corría hacia donde debían de estar Cucky y su novio. Ella se veía un poco incómoda. Él estaba un poco serio. Ni siquiera estaban hablando. Pero permanecían sentados en el piso, abrazados, observándose frente a frente. Finalmente fue la ratona quien rompió el silencio, con un hondo y pesado suspiro.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Mario Hugo. Nos vamos a ver muy poco, si todo sale bien con esta pequeña gira. Y créeme que me gusta estar contigo. Pero no voy a poderte cuidar como me gustaría.

-¡No importa, yo espero con gusto!- comenzó a mover la colita y puso esos ojos enormes a los que era no podía decirle que no excepto cuando sí podía hacerlo.

-Voy a ser clara, no es que no te quiera.- le sostuvo la cara, para que no le apartara la vista-. De verdad. Pero por favor, compréndeme.

Mario dejó caer las orejitas.

-¿Qué va a hacer Policarpo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Y Juanín hubiera seguido aventándose el chisme de no ser que Tulio comenzó a llamarle a gritos pidiéndole que le pasara la decimoquinta corbata, del lado izquierdo-derecho del armario, debajo de la corbata verde de rayas azules con morado con dirección hacia la derecha.

-Gracias Juanín. No sé qué haría sin ti.-comenzó a anudarse la corbata.- Necesito que revises los planos que me entregó el Señor Manguera, para poder comenzar a preparar el especial. Nos queda apenas una semana para San Valentín y quiero que todo salga bien por una vez.

El productor sacó los planos del escritorio. Los revisó. Los revisó. Los revisó. Los revisó. Y no es que la narradora se haya trabado. Es que en serio no podía revisarlos. Les dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que por eso no podía revisarlos.

-Los planos del señor Manguera son muy confusos.- comentó-. Iré a entregarles a los tramoya lo que deben de hacer, para que el siguiente sábado lo tengan todo ya listo.

Se detuvo en seco antes de salir, un poco extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, Juanín?

-¿Porqué últimamente estás llegando temprano? Casi siempre llegabas rayando la hora en que salimos al aire.

El conductor levantó la mano, como si fuera a decir algo súper serio e importante. Pero se quedó solo con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

-Mi reloj decía que estaba por llegar a las once. Como no me has llamado para que me prepare, no he ido.- tras una pequeña pausa, preguntó, casi con timidez-. ¿Voy yendo a prepararme?

-Por favor, Tulio.

Cuando Juanín estaba buscando donde se daba la luz, se topó con Bodoque. Este, malhumorado por que le despertaran con dos millones de candelas sobre los ojos, casi golpeaba al productor. Al reconocerlo, lo soltó.

-¡Fíjate antes de despertarme!- le gruñó, antes de volverse a acurrucar debajo de sus cobijas.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo acá arriba?

-Guaripolo me quitó mi cesto de basura.- fue su parca respuesta-. ¿Ya llegó Tulio o no?- al ver que afirmaba, añadió- Entonces sirvió atrasarle el reloj tres horas. De nada.- y volvió a dormirse.

. . .

Luego de que Patana presentara su nota sobre el asilo de VHS, volvió a su cubículo, muy tranquila. A lo lejos sólo se escuchaban las románticas explosiones de Dante Torobolino, que ya no eran más un boom, sino el canto de los pajaritos.  
Estaba tranquilamente sentada, cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, con un escandaloso chirrido. Antes de que gritara, una pata moteada le detuvo. Y unos ojos negros de marcador le miraban con toda la posibilidad de odio que pueden tener unos ojos negros pintados con marcador.

-Más que Patricia, deberías llamarte Pandora.- le espetó.- ¿O crees que no sé que tienes algo que ver con lo que le acaba de pasar a Mario? Primero tú lo rechazas por años, él que hizo hasta lo posible por mostrarte que podía ser bueno… y ahora que por fin es feliz, tú se lo quitas.

Sopapiglobo respondió con algunos chillidos. La pájara verde palideció. No sabía que tenía semejante vocabulario. Aunque no debía sorprenderle, al ser compinche de Guaripolo. Buscó la forma de defenderse, pero se quedó abriendo y cerrando el pico unos instantes. Entonces tuvo la brillante idea de buscar en su escritorio. Sacó una hoja de papel, muy arrugada y la puso ante los ojos de Huachimingo. Y este palideció al reconocer sus trazos.

-La encontré hace unos meses, la dejaste tirada en el piso, la levanté. Y por supuesto que la leí, Huachimingo.- informó, con tono acusador-. Sé como me ves y yo también siento vergüenza de haber sido así. Pero no quería salir con Mario Hugo solo porque _"es lindo conmigo y sería lindo si decidiera ser su polola, es muy atento conmigo… porque quiere que sea su polola"_. ¿Porqué elegiste a Huachimingo, Sopapiglobo?

Unos chillidos como respuesta.

-¿Te gustan mis manchas?- su novio se sonrojó.- ¿Y te gustan mis historias? ¿Y mi voz te parece dulce?

-Por eso no le hice caso.- guardó de nuevo la carta.- No veía en él nada más que un ser que se pegaría a mí como sanguijuela. Lo juzgué mal. Y ahora…

Unos minutos de silencio. Casi podía sentir el perdón con que el mejor amigo de su eterno rechazado le daba al palmotearle la espalda.

-Bueno… pues ahora te va a tocar a ti reconstruirlo ¡Nos vemos!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo. La estudiante no entendió el porqué de su actitud hasta que unos minutos más tarde, que tocaron a su puerta. Bajó el pico y se encontró con el reportero, con los ojos casi a punto de dejar correr el exceso de lágrimas que comenzaba a ahogarlo.

-¿Has visto a Huachimingo?- preguntó, con la voz quebrada. Ella negó-. ¿Puedes entonces… escucharme? Por favor.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- se hizo a un lado, para dejarle entrar. Se apoderó Mario Hugo de un sillón poof que estaba ahí y se dejó caer. Entonces comenzó a llorar torrencialmente-. No debería de estar llorando, debería de estar feliz.

-¿Terminaron?- musitó, incrédula de que el plan hubiera funcionado. Su compañero asintió-. Oh Dios, Mario Hugo, lo siento mucho.

-Se va a hacer lo que más le gusta, la música. Sorprendió a los tipos que Guaripolo le presentó y decidieron contratarla para más festivales. Debería estar feliz, pero me siento tan egoísta porque no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo. El mundo era un poquito más…

-… ¿Hermoso y desconocido a su lado?

-Sí.- Copito de nieve despertó. Patana la tomó entre sus alas, pensativa.- Pero estoy bien. Por lo menos sé que alguien pudo quererme como yo quise.

Lo dejó llorar cuanto quiso, hasta que se calmó. Para ese momento, Patana ya tenía listas sus cosas y a su mascota ya le había puesto una correa que él le había dado, para poderla pasear. La pájara verde tomó de una pata a Mario Hugo y lo jaló afuera del estudio, dejándolo sorprendido.

-Vamos a salir. Tienes que distraerte por ahora. ¿Ya te dieron tu auto?- el chihuahua ladeó la cabeza, sin entender nada, pero muy obediente respondió afirmativo- Bien. Vamos y pasemos una tarde divertida. ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

* * *

Lo de Pandora salió por una anotación que hizo un profesor sobre dicha figura "aquella a quien los hombres amarían, pero que no sería más que su desgracia". Gracias escuela por eso :P

La candela es la unidad de medida de la luz.  
El título de este capítulo es por la canción "te amo tanto" de Ismael Serrano (que tiene un poco que ver con lo que pasó en este capítulo y lo que sigue)

Y bien... nueve días para ese cursi día... ¿qué pasará, qué misterio habrá? Puede ser su gran noche, chananana ná.


	8. Todo porque amas cuando yo no puedo amar

Y bueno, antepenúltimo capítulo. Chan chan chaaaan.

Hay dos partes que son en flashback. Es que si las contaba de corrido iban a... en fin. Mejor lean.

* * *

Anteros estaba sufriendo de lo lindo. Llevaba exactas tres horas con Dios tirando de una de sus orejas. A esas alturas, había logrado acostumbrarse, como Prometeo, al dolor. Pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad por saber qué le había ameritado semejante castigo.

-Hay UNA razón por la que no me inmiscuyo en los asuntos de ese equipo de reporteros de sexta- se adelantó a responder el Creador del Cielo y de la Tierra y de las Matemáticas-. Cada que intento ayudarlos ¡Siempre, SIEMPRE encuentran la forma de arruinarlo todo!

-Pero Dios… ¿Qué tanto pueden llegar a complicar las cosas? Y de todos modos no arreglé a todos, sólo hubo una que no fue posible flechar- se sobó la oreja apenas la tuvo en libertad. Observó lo que pasaba, terriblemente horrorizado. Se suponía que él, como Dios del verdadero amor, siempre arreglaba todo, más nunca había visto que algo terminara exactamente al revés de como sus planes eran trazados.

-31 minutos tiene su propio orden lógico, si lo movemos un poco, se hace el caos total.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Los regreso a su estado original o qué?

El señor "oye, bájate de mi nube" se quedó pensativo.

-No, eso atentaría contra las leyes.

-¡Somos Dioses, por favor! ¿qué leyes debemos obedecer?- el vengador rodó los ojos.

-Las que nos puso el tarado de Leibniz. Esas leyes.

. . .

_La suerte de que se acercara San Valentín era que había una pequeña feria, cerca de la playa. Apenas comenzaba a caer el sol, así que tenían mucho tiempo para divertirse._  
_ Mario Hugo se detuvo enfrente de un brincolín inflable. Volteó a ver a Patana como si fuera un niño pidiendo permiso. Ella no se veía muy segura de aceptar la proposición._

_Unos minutos más tarde, ya no había más niños en el brincolín que ellos dos, empujándose, volviéndose a levantar, dejándose caer, declarándose reyes del lugar. El dueño los obligó a bajarse luego de que las madres fueran a reclamarles el "peligro que corrían sus hijos". Aún estaban riendo mientras se ponían sus zapatos. Él la jaló luego a una cabina de fotos._

_-Mira, es distinta a las otras- comentó la reportera, tomando una boa de plumas-. Podemos tomarnos fotos con estas cosas._

_Una pareja que estaba formada luego de ellos les miró con cierta impaciencia. Terminaron haciendo una competencia de quién se sacaba las fotos más ridículas. Patana y Mario sacaron una donde ella traía puesto un casco medieval, cargándolo a él, quien se había puesto una tiara de princesa y un chal. Los otros formaron su propia banda con instrumentos inflables. La siguiente ronda los reporteros fingieron llevar una serenata, donde Patana muy feliz se puso un bigote muy tupido, pero con collar de perlas falsas y Mario un sombrero de charro. Sus oponentes fingieron ser recién casados borrachos._

_Al final no supieron ni quién había ganado, solo se retiraron con más juegos de fotos de las que habían planeado tomarse. Aprovecharon los últimos minutos de sol para pasear un poco por la orilla del mar y lanzarse agua._

_ Continuaron el paseo yendo por helado. Probaron primero todos los que había, acabando con la dotación de cucharitas del pobre heladero._

_-Déjame probar ¿De qué pediste?- preguntó Mario Hugo._

_-Cheesecake ¿Y tú?_

_-Cereza negra.- se volvió a detener en seco frente a un enorme juego que simulaba un enorme rostizador de pollos. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, el encargado del juego, un sujeto por demás desaliñado, ya estaba ajustándoles los cinturones. Durante el paseo, intentando retener el helado en su estómago, la pájara verde sólo podía pensar que se merecía eso y más. _

_Al bajar estaban muy abrazados, intentando no caerse. Sin mucha delicadeza, se dejaron caer en una banca. No pasó mucho para que el chihuahua comenzara a pedir que fueran a un juego más extremo que el anterior._

_-No te lo tomes a mal, pero si pretendes olvidar a Cucky con descargas de adrenalina, vamos a salir peor de aquí.- fue la respuesta de la pájara, intentando recuperar su aliento._

_-Entonces esperaré- comenzó a mecer los pies, dado que no alcanzaba el piso-. Esto es mejor que las terapias de Huachimingo. ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Me alegra mucho que tenga a alguien ahora. ¿Quisiste ayudarme para darles tiempo a ellos?_

_-No, Mario Hugo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.- Patana suspiró. No pudo menos que darse cuenta de que nunca podría ser una adulta porque nunca aprendería la principal habilidad para serlo: disimular._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-La verdad es que…_

_. . ._

San Valentín ya había llegado. Todo en el estudio estaba ya listo para la transmisión. Juanín y Bombi esperaban a Tulio, con un paquete en las manos. El zombie le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, antes de dejarlo solo.

-Tulio… ¡Feliz San Valentín!- muy sonriente, le entregó el regalo. El conductor lo abrió-. He estado ahorrando para este regalo, espero que te guste.

-La corbata que me hacía falta de la colección de invierno de hace tres años, del diseñador Mamani, que nada que ver con Percy Mamani. ¡Oh, gracias Juanín!- le dio un abrazo.- Yo también te tengo un regalo.

Juanín hubiera seguido muy feliz con sus audífonos nuevos, de no ser que se encontró a un Bodoque más reluciente que el portal de Belén. El conejo escupió brillantina, visiblemente enfadado.

-Mis ex novias me mandaron bombas de brillantina.- fue su única explicación, mientras continuaba sacudiéndose el molesto polvo-. Todas y cada una de ellas me mandaron una bomba.

-¿Ya está todo listo?

-No sé qué concepto tenga el señor Manguera sobre romance, pero sí, todo está listo.- respondió un tramoya. Juanín prendió las luces. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Y todos tuvieron que correr por agua para despertarlo. La principal atracción, el túnel del amor, era más bien el túnel del espanto: en vez de cristalina agua con pétalos de rosa y delicadas flores de loto, con querubines y pajaritos, tenía moco y monstruos y tarántulas y emperadores romanos por todos lados. Coágula Espátulo corrió feliz a tomar el primer paseo.

-¿Y Patana y Mario Hugo?- preguntó Huachimingo.- Ya los busqué por todos lados y no los encuentro.

-Seguro se les hizo tarde- respondió Bodoque.

En su camerino estaba Patana, sola. Bombi le había hecho el favor de ir tirando los ramos desde los más viejos hasta los más nuevos. En ese momento le quedaba el último, ya tan frágil que se le volvería polvo con cualquier golpecito. Con toda la delicadeza posible, lo guardó en un cajón. Sentía que el corazón se le hacía un hoyo negro. Salió y vio a Mario Hugo a la distancia, quien siguió de largo para saludar a sus amigos. Se dirigieron a sus puestos, para dar inicio al especial.

-Y bienvenidos amigos a este romántico y dulce especial de San Valentín que 31 minutos les tiene preparado- Tulio tuvo que hacer lo mejor que pudo por disimular y dar la bienvenida al programa. Luego del _"romántico si fueran los Locos Addams"_ paseo, era hora de la ronda de preguntas a todos los enamorados.-¡Pero Juanín! ¿Quién redactó estas preguntas?- se quejó el conductor.

-No lo sé. Venían ya con el paquete que nos dejó el Señor Manguera.

-Bueno. De acuerdo a nuestro súper sistema de preguntas y respuestas, el primero que será interrogado, es Guaripolo. Y quien deberá preguntarle es… ¿Sopapiglobo?

Era fácil imaginarse a Cósimo Gianni frotándose las manos de felicidad de tan solo imaginar el raiting que tendrían si Sopapiglobo se peleaba con el vagales. Así que los chillidos de reclamos comezaron.

-Ya sé, me porté muy mal contigo- le interrumpió el anaranjado.- ¡Pero es que no sabía que eras mujer, no chico!

Más chillidos.

-Eso sí fue cruel, Guaripolo- exclamó Huachimingo.- Siguió a tu lado cuando Mario Hugo te rechazó.

El diseñador de imagen casi se moría de felicidad con la subida de audiencia.

-Lo siento, Sopapiglobo. Sólo quiero que me puedas perdonar ¡Huaaaa!

-Y hablando de pedir perdón….- musitó Bodoque. Todas las luces se dirigieron, dramáticamente, hacia un solo punto del estudio. Todos tragaron saliva al ver la pequeña, pero amenazadora figura, que no dejaba de sonreír, triunfal.

-Corachón de mi corachonchito… estoy aquí.

. . .

_Patana no levantaba la vista del piso. La estaban pasando tan bien. ¿Era necesario hacerlo sentir peor de lo que de por sí? Ahora que ya estaba libre y, por ende, en posibilidades de quererla ¿No debía más bien de revivir ese amor que sentía por ella, en vez de provocar su odio, con justa razón?_  
_ Pero entonces ella no sería merecedora de nada._

_-Yo tengo la culpa de que Cucky se fuera.- soltó de pronto.- Convencí a Guaripolo de que contactara a sus amigos de los festivales. El resto, ahí está._

_-¿Pero cómo?- el chihuahua intentaba mantenerse lo más sereno posible._

_-Extraña a Sopapiglobo. Y ya no le hace caso porque está con Huachimingo… le plantee que si tú y Cucky rompían… él iba a tener que reanimarte, ella se cansaría…- rompió a llorar, ocultando la cara entre las alas-. Fui tan egoísta, Mario Hugo, lo siento. Pero es que después de tantos años, sólo cuando tú dejaste de hacerme caso yo me dí cuenta de que…_

_-¿Por eso estabas llorando cuando te quedaste en mi casa? ¿Por qué ya te había superado?_

_-Porque no quería que mi plan resultara. No era justo para ti.- se detuvo-. ¿Me escuchas…te?- miró las orejas de su amigo-. Claro. Por supuesto que escuchaste.- se aferró a su mascota-. Lo que quise decir es que justo cuando pude conocerte mejor, me empezaste a gustar. Mucho. Y no pude soportar que no serías mío._

_Mario Hugo se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tratando de que se le bajara el rojo de furia que traía. Se bajó de la banca y comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto. Patana detrás de él, esperando que le dijera algo. Muy cortés le abrió la puerta y emprendió el camino a casa de ella._

_-Estoy muy enojado contigo, Patricia, porque luego de años de rogarte, tenías que ser tú y justamente tú quien me quite algo así de bonito.- gruñó, entre dientes, luego de bastantes y largos minutos de silencio. La aludida no supo si le dolió más que le hablara por su nombre que el enojo en sí-. Pero aprendiste la lección. Sabes lo que yo sentí._

_-Si estás enojado ¿Porqué no me dejaste en la playa?- musitó. El auto se detuvo frente a su casa._

_-No puedo dejarte sola en un lugar tan peligroso. Tu tío me mataría si te pasa algo.- dejó caer las orejas, confundido-. Ni siquiera sé porqué me preocupas tanto ahora._

* * *

El título salió de "Love, love, love" de Monsters and Men.


	9. Somos el capricho de lo que sentimos

¡Feliz san amarguentín! (o al menos yo así lo pasé XD).

Y se acabó lo que se vendía.

* * *

_-¡Es que no puedo creerlo, Huachimingo!- el chihuahua daba vueltas por su sala, mientras explicaba todo lo ocurrido el sábado.-No puedo creer que haya sido tan malvada como para haberse metido entre Cucky y yo._

_-Si fuera realmente malvada, no te lo hubiera contado- replicó su amigo-. Mira, pudo haber aprovechado que de nuevo estabas soltero, reconquistarte y ya serías suyo, sin decirte nada. Pero prefirió que lo supieras. Prefiere que la odies, con la información que tienes sobre lo que hizo, a que la ames con una mentira. Fuera de que tuvo el valor de decirte porqué hizo lo que hizo, en tanto que ella no sabe que tú eras Tootsie, quien le bajó a su novio… te escuché anoche._

_El reportero se puso rojo, sin que se pudiera saber si era la pena de su extraño hábito o si era la furia de que le remarcaran que había sufrido el karma de sus acciones. Muy tranquilo, el moteado animal esperó su respuesta._

_-Era un sueño que tenía. No sé porque otra vez lo tengo, desde que adoptó esa mascota._

_-Dicen que los amores no correspondidos no crecen. El amor que tú tenías te ayudó a crecer mucho y eso me alegra mucho. Ahora que no lo tienes, supongo que quieres volver._

_-De forma distinta. Lo pensé durante el paseo.- se había quedado con una sola foto, pero rota. Las demás se las había dado a Patana._

...

Cindy Miraflores avanzó hacían donde aparecía ya en cámara. Nadie se movió salvo para esconderse detrás de Tulio y evitar que este se escondiera detrás de ellos. Así que imaginen la discreta estampida que se armó. El conductor, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo.

-Fiuuuu… entonces sí era un mal presentimiento, no una indigestión.- declaró. Y entonces sí le cayó el peso que tenía la repentina aparición de su novia, así que intentó mantener la calma-. ¡Cindy, amor de mi vida! ¿Viniste a verme por San Valentín?

Pero la aludida sólo frunció la nariz.

-¡Volviste a dejarme plantada, el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Es por eso que yo he decidido tomar venganza contra tu programa, Tulio Triviño!

Todos los funcionarios voltearon a verle, con aire acusador.

-Ya decía que sí tenía algo que hacer en vez de ir a "_matando el tiempo sobrante"_\- murmuró Tulio para sí mismo.- ¿Entonces el Túnel del Amor, las preguntas "Amor contra la humanidad" y todo eso fueron parte de tu venganza… y no lo que el Señor Manguera realmente había planeado?

-Bueno… ¡Sí!- al fondo casi podía verse estallar de felicidad a Cósimo Gianni, que estaba viendo como el raiting subía por la novia despechada, la cual continuó con su speech de villana-. ¡Volviste a abandonarme, yo, que había decidido darte otra oportunidad!

-En serio que eres idiota, Tulio- comentó Bodoque, antes de golpearlo.

-Pero el tío Tulio va a remediarlo ¿cierto?- añadió Patana.- ¡Es San Valentín, deberíamos de estar festejando el amor!

-Sí, deberíamos- añadió Mario Hugo. La pájara verde se hizo pequeña al oír eso.

El conductor, por un lado, veía a sus amigos visiblemente molestos por otra vez haber arruinado las cosas con su novia. Por el otro, Cósimo estaba haciéndole señas de que prolongara el drama un poco más, para subir más la audiencia. Y por el otro, podía verse a sí mismo en el reflejo de un vaso de cristal. Qué bien se veía ese sábado, sus botones realmente resplandecían.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Tulio, o esto se acabó.

Tuvo que enfocar su mirada ahora en los ojos de su amada novia. El odio en ellos reflejado le recordó lo que bien sabía que era, pero se negaba a admitir. Tragó saliva y se incó.

-Lo lamento por haberte fallado tantas veces, Cindy mía. Es por eso que quiero pedirte que lo pasemos hoy juntos, en una fiesta que haré….

Juanín comenzó a rezar a todos los dioses juaninos que conocía, la pachamama, el Dios con sus chalas zico y hasta a la Unicornio Rosa Invisible.

-En mi casa no, en mi casa no.

-…En mi mansión. Y tú serás mi invitada de honor.

-Uf- suspiró, aliviado, antes de añadir, sumamente sorprendido-. ¡¿EN TU MANSIÓN!?

-Por lo menos así no se te olvidará donde hiciste la fiesta.- acotó Huachimingo.

-Hablando de fiesta ¿Y el señor fiesta?- inquirió Bodoque.- Tenemos que avisarle, él tiene los compacts buenos para hacer ambiente.

Todos, menos la dispareja pareja del año, se movieron por el estudio a buscarlo. Lo encontraron el su camerino, con el dinosaurio Roberto. Tenían cara de haber estado teniendo una muy buena conversación, pero estaban bastante rojos.

-Ah, Poli.- Juanín tomó la palabra-. Vamos a hacer la fiesta de este año en la casa de Tulio.

-Gracias por avisarme. Top top top top top top top top top

-¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?- preguntó uno de los tramoyas.

-Me pasa cada que…- aclaró la garganta-. Tulio decide dar una fiesta en su ca-sa.

-Sí, también nos sorprende- respondió Mario Hugo. Todos se dieron media vuelta, para tomar sus cosas e irse-. Por cierto, Policarpo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sabíamos que ustedes dos se traían algo. Enhorabuena- finalizó Bodoque, entre risas.

Y mientras se preparaban, tanto amor terminó por provocar una explosión de proporciones épicas en Dante Torobolino. Al menos tres cubículos, cinco tramoyas y Patana terminaron volando por los aires. Sólo ella se levantó rápido y corrió hacia el que había sido su lugar. Su mascota estaba bien, Bombi en ese momento la había sacado a pasear. Pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al pensar que acababa de perder el que era el último recuerdo que tenía del amor que ya no tendría.

_..._

La fiesta no tenía nada que pedirle a nadie. Veinte platones de ramitas saladas. Mucho jugo en polvo, buena música y mucha gente que no dejaba de bailar. Tulio y Cindy como anfitriones la estaban pasando bastante bien. Más entre la multitud siempre hay quien prefiere un poco más de tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el conejo al productor- Ahora que ella volvió ¿Qué haras?

-Nada. Me alegra que quiera mejorar para Cindy. Es todo.

-Ojalá pudiera ser un poco como tú, Juanín-el reportero levantó su vaso, como si brindara por él, sin dejarlo de observar.- Pero eso de sólo ver no es para todos.

Afuera sólo tenía el vago silencio de los vidrios que retumbaban con Amurrao. La luna en cuarto menguante era lo único que dominaba el cielo. Patana la observaba con tristeza, apoyada en el barandal del quinto salón de fiesta para la segunda mitad del invierno de la mansión. Copito de nieve, a sus pies, estaba bien dormida. Entre las alas tenía las fotos del paseo.

-El peor San Valentín en la historia- murmuró para sí misma, soltando un hondo suspiro. Escuchó el rechinar de una de las puertas de cristal de Bohemia. Como suponía a que nivel estaba ya la fiesta, sin voltear a ver nada, respondió-. Tranquilos, yo ya me iba, sigan en lo suyo.

-¿Si lo mío era venir contigo, qué hacemos? Te he estado buscando por un buen rato.

-¿Mario Hugo?- entonces sí volteó a verlo. Traía sobre la frente un antifaz similar al que había usado cuando quiso ser el señor hermoso y desconocido.- ¿Sucede algo?

Su compañero tomó asiento en una de las bancas que había, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Le pasó un bol con botanas que se había traído sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Lo más triste de ser un perro es que no puedo enojarme mucho tiempo con nadie.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- se escuchaba un poco de esperanza en su voz.

-Ya no estoy enojado, es diferente.

-Oh…

-Aunque entiendo porqué hiciste eso.- tomó una botana-. Me vestí de Tootsie la segunda vez porque, como no pude convencerte de que Guaripolo no te convenía, pues era sólo cuestión de que observaras como iba a irse ante la siguiente que se le pusiera enfrente. Y creo que recibí mi karma. También por lo de mi mamá y Poli, creo.

-Las mujeres inteligentes nos enamoramos como tontas- comenzó a mecer los pies.- Si te puedo decir algo, comenzaste a gustarme porque realmente eras tú. No estabas nada más jugando al "tipo perfecto y encantador"-. tomó una botana.- Cambiaste mucho, para bien.

-Dicen que la razón por la que Cupido es representado como un bebé, es porque el amor no correspondido no crece, por eso no podemos ser felices.- comentó él. Volteó a verla-. Te tengo un trato. Podemos volver a ser buenos amigos o algo más, pero primero vamos a conocermos así, como somos.

-Lo dice el señor hermoso y desconocido- replicó, con una sonrisa burlona, quitándole el antifaz.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

A la mañana, mientras recogían todo el basural de la noche anterior, encontraron un enorme fuerte de sábanas y almohadones. Adentro, dormidos como niños cansados de jugar, todo el equipo del canal, que habían terminado inevitablemente por jugar con Patana y Mario Hugo.

Anteros, que observaba la escena, aún con su oreja prendida por la mano divina, no pudo menos que sonreír. Al final, de una forma u otra, había terminado por ganar.

-No puedes tener tanta confianza en que al final él le dirá que sí ¿Cierto?- le preguntó el Creador.

* * *

Notas  
1- la ronda de preguntas era parodia de "cartas contra la humanidad".  
2- La brillante frase de Patana (las mujeres inteligentes nos enamoramos como tontas) salió de una amiga de mi madre. Siempre me ha dado risa por lo cierta que es.  
3- Sé que el cristal de bohemia solo se usa para vajilla pero... es Tulio. Si quisiera tener puertas hechas de plastigoma, las tendría XD.

El título salió de la canción "¿Y si te quedas qué?". El policleto, idea de mi octava waifu. Aunque originalmente iba a decir "ya sabíamos que eras mañoso" cuando se enteran -por referencia a Stardust-, pero naaaah, serán llevados entre sí pero no creo que le dirían algo así.


	10. Epílogo: Dulce trampa

Originalmente la historia iba a quedar colgando en el capítulo anterior, como la oreja de Anteros PEEEEERO cierta waifu mía me convenció de darle un final.

Ahora sí, se acabó lo que se vendía. Como dato, quedó en 31 cuartillas el fanfic.

* * *

_Mario Hugo hablaba dormido. Lo descubrió un día que Bodoque entró a su cubículo a preguntarle su nueva contraseña del banco. El conejo rojo no se salvó del regaño de su vida._  
_ Patana aún conservaba su primera muñeca, regalo de su tío. Así fue como él supo porque quería tanto a su tío, aunque fuera a veces bastante malo con ella. _  
_ A él le gustaba ver películas de romance, ella prefería las de artes marciales. Pero los dos disfrutaban viendo los clásicos del cine B. _  
_ Patana duerme con un ala colgando de la cama. Mario prefería dormir pegado a la pared, donde estaba más fresco. _  
_ Ella prefería la comida exótica, él la casera. Aunque él cocinaba mejor._

_-Pero eso no lo hubieran sabido si YO no hubiera metido mi cuchara.- Anteros se frotó las uñas sobre la toga, visiblemente orgulloso.- Comenzaron a salir, como Mario Hugo se lo pidió._

_-¿Y qué, ahora qué pasó con ellos?- preguntó Cupido, visiblemente interesado en la historia._

_-A eso iba, pero me interrumpiste._

…

Atardecía. El viento del verano comenzaba a despedirse de Titirilquén. Pronto pasarían de ese calor que asaba patos en pleno vuelo a ese frío en que sacabas una malteada con un palito y obtenías una paleta helada. Se acercaba el tiempo de volver al estudio, luego de unas merecidas vacaciones en el verano.

En una parada de autobús se detuvo Mario Hugo, mirando un cartel.

-Mira. Sí que hizo buen trabajo Guaripolo- comentó, con una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Apenas unos meses y Cucky ya tiene nuevo disco.- Patana giró la cara, tratando de que no se le notara la pena que aún le daba recordar lo que había hecho.- ¿Mario Hugo?

-¿Sí?

Patana tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas. El miedo no la estaba dejando pensar bien.

-Quizá parece que yo no debería hacerte esta pregunta. No tanto por lo que hice, sino porque se supone que tú deberías… o al menos eso siempre me dijeron. Quisiera saber si tú… y si no quieres está bien….

-Sí quiero.- le tomó un ala y la miró a los ojos. La pájara verde tuvo que reprimir el gritito de emoción y sólo dio saltitos.- Pero como tú te propusiste, que era algo _que yo debí de haber hecho_, entonces te toca pagarme un helado. Y si llego primero voy a pedirlo triple- y se soltó corriendo por la calle, sin dejar de reír.

-¡Oye no! ¡Ven para acá, malvado!- logró darle alcance, planeando con sus alas y lo tacleó apenas a tiempo para evitar que pusiera un pie en la heladería, ante la mirada divertida del mismo heladero, que ya se había conformado con que perdería cucharitas cada vez que ese par hacía acto de presencia.

-Pololo malvado, para tu información.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, todavía riendo.

-No, no, no. Empecemos las cosas bien, Ernesto Felipe Mario Hugo.- le miró a los ojos antes de inclinarse a darle un beso. Pequeño y cortito, por miedo a que más gente los viera y la noticia llegara antes de que decidieran hacerlo oficial (y más que nada, que pidiera permiso a Tulio) pero por sí solo hacía que todo lo pasado valiera la pena.

-¿Ahora qué?- el chihuahua apenas si sentía el piso bajo sus pies.

-Ahora te compraré tu helado.- se rio ella, sin soltarle la pata-. Y ahora te amaré, cielo.

* * *

Ahora sí... ¡Ushcale!


End file.
